Greater Reydovan Imperium
The Greater Reydovan Imperium is a political union formed between the Imperial Reydovan Empire and the Gorak'nar Commonwealth, two small but powerful empires in the Beta Quadrant. As the larger of the two nations, the Reydovan Empire controls the Imperium's government and military - many of the highest-ranked commanders in the Imperium's military are Reydovan, though the supreme commander is the Battlelord of the Gorak'nar Commonwealth. The Imperium is jointly led by the Emperor of the Reydovan Empire and the Grand Inquisitor of the Gorak'nar, the functional equivalent of the Gorak'nar Emperor - a title that has not been used in over five centuries. Flag The flag of the Greater Reydovan Imperium was designed by Joshua Underwood at the request of the Imperial Parliament. Underwood designed it thusly: The symbol of the Reydovan Empire is surrounded by twenty stars is in a deep blue box at the left corner, along with twelve stripes, six in white and six in green. This symbolism is taken from the flag of the United States - the stars represent the current member systems and the white and green stripes represent the twelve original systems of the Empire, much as the Stars and Stripes represented the states in the Union and the thirteen original colonies that made up the United States after the Declaration of Independence in 1776. Crest The crest, also designed by Joshua Underwood, has the symbol of the Reydovan Empire in the center of an elaborate shield. At either side are stags, representing the Imperium's stance that they will not be involved in any war unless they are provoked; the flowing helm at the top represents wisdom and security in defense, and the crown, of course, symbolizes the Emperor. The colors are also symbols: The purple represents the justice and sovereignty of the Emperor, the deep blue symbolizing truth and loyalty, red representing the warrior creed of of the Imperium, gold representing elevation of the mind, and silver representing peace and sincerity. The brown soil which the stags stand upon, according to Underwood's interpretation, represent the Reydovan people, as they hold up the virtues of the other colors and symbols of the crest. The banner at the bottom bears the Latin motto Nemo me impune lacessit, "no one shall strike me with impunity" - the motto of Scotland, which was used by the Reydovan Empire as their motto since 2296. Society The Imperium is a combination of the Reydovan autocratic monarchy and the Gorak'nar caste system. The Reydovan people - comprised of Eugenics and descendants of Eugenics - have adapted to the Gorak'nar caste system and acted accordingly. The Imperium is comprised of three classes. The People This was based on the Brelal'cahn, or Builder caste, and has been largely expanded since the merger between Reydovan Prime and Gorak'nar. Though it is considered the lowest class on the "totem pole", it is also the most important. It consists of the Imperium's population: the scientists, members of the government who are not of the nobility, and the Builders - formerly only the single caste of the Gorak'nar, but now encompassing all who build the vessels and cities of the greater Imperium. This caste is led by the High Constructor of the Gorak'nar and the Governor-General of Reydovan Prime. The Military Like the Brelal'kais, or Warrior caste, the Reydovan Military Body was an elite - and it was not unheard of for the military to gain government power. The Grand Inquisitor and the Chancellor are former military officers who have risen to great power. Soldiers, naval officers and military scientists are considered under the perview of this caste, charged with the defense of the Imperium. The leader of the military is known as the Warmaster. He reports directly to the Emperor and the Grand Inquisitor. The Nobility This is a broad generalization of the "top of the food chain". Based on the Brelal'hai/Brelal'sym, the Elder caste, these are the leaders of the Imperium. They include the Council of Nobles, the governors of the Imperium's seventy planets and the diplomats. As is only fitting, this caste falls under the perview of the Emperor and the Grand Inquisitor. History For history of the two empires comprising the Imperium, see Reydovan Empire and Gorak'nar Commonwealth. Allied against a common foe before the Battle of Defileron in 2376, the Reydovan Empire and the Gorak'nar Commonwealth - joined by the United Federation of Planets - were bound by treaty to give aid to one another. But the distance between their empires often caused problems for their diplomats - especially in the uncharted, uncolonized space between the Empire and the Commonwealth. But in 2396, during the centennial celebrations of the Empire's founding, a plan was conceived. Emperor Kieran Devaneaux I realized that the kinship between the Gorak'nar and the Reydovans ran deeper than mere treaty due to their unity in combat against the Empire of Defileron. Along with Chancellor Alexander Ross and Baron August von Spee of Icecrown, the Emperor met with High Inquisitor Velenkayn VI on Gorak'nar on January 1, 2397, to discuss joint exploration and colonization of the unpopulated worlds between the Empire and Gorak'nar...and eventually run towards a merger. Velenkayn, however, was suspicious: while he trusted Kieran unquestioningly, he would not be Emperor forever - and whoever succeeded him could reduce the Gorak'nar to slaves rather than brothers. However, he was convinced by the psionic shade of High Inquisitor Po'gaenus: "The time of the Greater Reydovan Imperium has come, Velenkayn. You must lead the Gorak'nar people into a new beginning, and it is only with our Reydovan brothers that we will be able to accomplish this. The Grand Inquisitorate is nigh - you must adapt to the changing times. But you are correct that the Emperor will not live to see it - but his Imperial House will ensure that our bargain is kept." The Emperor was also visited by the shade of Po'gaenus, who gave him knowledge of his fate - though not the circumstances - and informed him that "despite the difficulty of your family to adjust, they will honor the bargain." The Emperor committed suicide on August 25, 2406, and was succeeded by his son, Kieran Devaneaux II. Despite the early controversies surrounding the Chancellorship of Marshal Jeremiah Neill - who was forced to resign in disgrace following his defeat at the hands of his brother Ethan during the Battle of the Korolev Expanse - the Imperial House kept its end of the bargain. On October 28, 2406, the Emperor sent a message to Velenkayn, still High Inquisitor, and informed him that the time had now come for the Gorak'nar and the Reydovans to unite under a common banner. Thus, on October 30, the Greater Reydovan Imperium was formed, with the Emperor and the High Inquisitor, the leaders of both races, as joint heads of state. The official coronation of both Kieran II and Velenkayn VI (who will take the name Velenkayn I, as the first Grand Inquisitor) will take place on January 1, 2407, the 10th anniversary of the agreement that led to the foundation of the Imperium. Category: Reydovan Empire